Hey girl
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Kind of PWP, just a bunch of smut. Got this story from a bunch of gifs from tumblr. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is going to be a chapter story. It kind of has a plot, but it's mostly smut! :)  
>This story is from a gif I saw on tumblr that I loved <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Carnival<p>

Rachel and Quinn were currently at the Fabray household, where Quinn's mom wouldn't be home for two more weeks. Rachel and her had agreed that the brunette could just spend the night. The two girls were chosen to work as duet partners. Sectionals had passed and with the New Directions in first place, the team was on their way to Regionals. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and much to the New Direction's dismay, Sugar, had joined back into the club. Mr. Schuester had told them how if they were going to beat the Warblers then they needed to start finding a good duet to perform. Rachel and Quinn were 'kind of' friends, Quinn's words, not Rachel's. It was slightly awkward seeing as though Rachel was still with Finn, not that Quinn wanted him.

They had just gotten up to Quinn's room and after a few minutes of them just staring at each other Quinn had a suggestion, "Rachel, let's work on this project some other time, we can get to know each other tonight. I have some alcohol, to ease up this awkward tension."

Rachel's eyes bugged out as she saw Quinn walk to the kitchen, presumably to get said alcohol. She hasn't drank any kind of alcohol since Brittany threw up on her, but since the tall, blue-eyed blonde wasn't anywhere in sight, maybe it would be okay. "Alright, Quinn. I guess that would be okay."

The blonde walked in with a bottle of Vodka, a few wine coolers, rum, coke, and two glasses. "What would you like?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she poured herself a glass of rum and coke.

"Surprise me." A nervous laugh emitted Rachel and she was handed a wine cooler.

With 30 minutes of them just drinking and talking about nothing, they were drunk, but not completely wasted.

"Rachieee! Are you a unicorn like, y'know Brittananany's president thingy about bein' unicorns?" A giggling Quinn asked as she was playing the air guitar on her bed.

"You play the guitar sooo good! Yeaaah! Are you?" Rachel was mesmerized by how well Quinn seemed to be playing this 'guitar' only she and Quinn could see.

"Yepp! We can totally be unicorns together." Quinn had jumped down off the bed and walked to the small couch in her room that Rachel was sitting on. "I'm boredd"

"You weren't bored a few seconds ago." Rachel asked as she leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn jumped off the couch and laid on her bed, "I know! But I lost my guitar!"

"Damn! We have no music now!" Rachel jumped off the couch too and walked in front of Quinn.

Quinn lazily lifted herself until she was sitting on the bed, "Hey Rachel."

"Hello Quinn." Rachel asked with a little confusion.

"Do you want to play Carnival?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"How do you play?" Rachel was wandering how drunk Quinn really was, when truth be told, Rachel was far more drunk than the blonde.

"You sit on my face and I guess how much you weigh." A smirk was on Quinn's face along with that still raised eyebrow.

"Wha..how? Are you okay, Quinn?" The smaller girl was a sputtering mess, what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine. Do you want to play Carnival or not?"

Rachel was sure that it was the alcohol flowing through her veins that caused her to say, "Sure."

"Great, now get up here." Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her until the brunette was straddling her. Quinn saw the hesitance in Rachel's eyes, so she gave Rachel a few soft pecks on the lips. After a few kisses, Quinn laid herself and Rachel back down and decided to fully capture Rachel's lips. Rachel felt a tongue flick against her bottom lip and opened her mouth to grant that pink muscle access. When the two tongues touched for the first time, both girls moaned. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips and she started to raise the sweater up and above Rachel's head. The two pulled away until the sweater and Quinn's dress were off. Quinn's hands traveled up from the brunette's hips and a toned stomach until she reached just under the girl's breasts. She could see the already semi-hard nipples through the lace, pink bra, so when she moved her hand to cover both breasts, Quinn could feel the nipples get hard and start to strain against the rough material. Rachel arched into the touch, wanting more. The blonde moved her lips away from Rachel's and ducked her head to lick a covered nipple, when she started to suck, the blonde felt a tug on her hair.

"Quinn, take it off. Please." The girl complied and ran her hand up Rachel's back, causing goosebumps to rise. She flicked the snap and the bra loosened it's confines on the mounds. Rachel slid the straps down and threw the bra behind her. Quinn sat up with Rachel still straddling her, and started to suck on those dark nipples. The blonde could feel Rachel's hands going to her own back to rid the ruby red bra of her body. Rachel fumbled a bit until she felt the bra unhook. The bra was flung and Rachel kissed Quinn as their chests rubbed together, two sets of straining nipples creating great friction.

Rachel tried to push Quinn down so they could lay on the bed, but the blonde stopped her, she thumbed the brunette's panties and husked out, "Hold on, let me take these off." Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed her as she worked the lace down the tiny girl's long legs. "You have have amazing legs." With Rachel's panties out of the way, Quinn dragged her and Rachel to the head of the bed, her head was resting where pillows should be, but weren't. "Rachel, get on my face." Rachel followed the orders and slowly made her way up to Quinn's face, walking on her knees until the blonde girl's head was in-between her knees. She lowered her body and felt Quinn's nose touch her wetness.

Quinn's tongue immediately got to work, licking through drenched folds and sticking her tongue barely inside Rachel before dragging it up to the engorged clit. Quinn thrust her tongue into Rachel's tight hole and the brunette became very, very loud. "Fuck, fuck, this feels so good." Rachel had her hands grasping the headboard, as she was riding Quinn's face. Quinn couldn't breathe well, but she didn't care, not when she had her tongue buried deep inside Rachel. The blonde was so turned on that she snuck her hand down her own body and slid her panties down her thighs so she could spread her legs. Her fingers started to rub her clit at a rapid pace, when she moaned, Rachel felt it and turned her head behind her to see the rapidly moving hand. Quinn knew she was close and hoped that Rachel was as well. As if the girl on top could read minds, she started to rub her own clit as Quinn thrust her tongue in faster and harder while she rubbed herself. Moans from both girls were escalating until a high pitched groan was let out from Rachel as her orgasm washed over her entire body. Quinn tumbled over the edge when she heard Rachel come.

"Fuck! Rachell." Rachel had came down her high and got off of Quinn so she could drag said girl's panties down the rest of the way. She tucked herself into Quinn's arms and waited for the blonde to come down. When she did, she kissed Rachel, "That was fantastic, good night."

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel kissed the girl and succumbed into sleep with Quinn following shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>So. first chapter... yay or nay? :) the gifs from tumblr are on this link-<strong>

**http:/live-it-out . tumblr . com/tagged/pickup+artist **

**More reviews quicker updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. FF deleted my original 2nd chapter.. so here's a rewrite. It's probably horrible but here.**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up with a headache and an arm wrapped around her stomach. "Wha-?" Her eyes bulged but she quickly shut them, the sunlight causing more pain. The arm attached to the brunette squeezed Quinn's waist. "Rachel!" she whisper-yelled, trying to be loud but not hurt her head even more.<p>

"Yeah?" Rachel's head bopped up.

"Uh, would you mind getting off? School's starting in 30."

That got the shorter girl to get off, or more jump off. "Shit! Quinn, we need to go!"

"Shhh! Jeez, how are you not in pain?"

"I never get hangovers. Now get dressed." Rachel rambled while she was trying to pull a knee sock up. "I'll have to wear yesterday's outfit."

Quinn looked down and sure enough, she wasn't wearing any clothes. She got up and stopped the girl that was running around her room trying to find her bra, which was on top of Quinn's laptop. _How..?_ "Rachel. You do know that we had sex..right?"

"Yes I do. I do not make it a habit of sleeping in the nude especially when a friend is in the bed." Rachel was slipping on her skirt as Quinn started to get dressed.

"So, you're okay with what happened last night?"

"Yeah. The sex was good and you're really pretty." Rachel turned around after putting her sweater on and placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

Quinn blushed at the comment, "It was good but you're with Finn."

"Ugh, don't speak of him. He's a horrible beard."

Quinn gaped at the confession, "You're gay?"

"Yeah, I really like this girl too." Rachel gave Quinn a wink.

Quinn grabbed their bags and walked with Rachel to her car. They were going to school with Quinn driving.

After a few minutes of driving there wasn't any conversation in the car until Quinn made one, "I still can't believe you're gay."

Rachel placed her hand into Quinn's free one. "Yeah. I also like you."

Quinn smiled and kept driving with her hand in Rachel's. They got to school with 5 minutes to spare. They went to their classes with a peck to the cheek.

During the day, Rachel had broken up with Finn. The two girls were going to the shorter one's house, her dads wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

They got to her room and did their homework. When they were done they got bored.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Quinn." Rachel replied with a smirk.

"Are you a championship bass?" Quinn got off the desk she was sitting at and walked over to Rachel who was on her bed.

"No... Why?"

"Because I don't know whether to mount you or eat you." Quinn drawled.

Rachel gaped but quickly recovered, "Why don't you do both?"

"Fuck yes." The taller girl jumped on Rachel, careful not to hurt her. They started kissing and tongues were soon added to the mix. Rachel fingered the button's on Quinn's dress and Quinn took the hint. She unbuttoned her dress and discarded it, leaving her in red panties.

Clothes were gone and Quinn was straddling Rachel with her knees on the girl's hips. She lowered herself and moaned at the feeling of her pussy on Rachel's, "Shit." She started to move up and down, it wasn't the best position but their clits were hitting each other with every other pass and neither were going to complain about that. Quinn felt a coiling in her stomach quickly and thrusted her hips faster.

Rachel felt it too and bucked her hips up every time Quinn thrusted. Both girls came soon, crying out each other's names.

Quinn crawled down so she was hovering over Rachel's pussy. It was soaked with both of their come. She took a lick from the girl's entrance to her clit, flicking it. "We taste amazing." Quinn dove in.

"I'm not gonna last.. _oh _long.."

"Don't care. It's fine." Quinn sucked Rachel's clit in between her lips and let her teeth scrape over it, causing the smaller girl to come.

Quinn moved up and slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth, "We do taste amazing." Rachel moaned when she caught her breath. Quinn snuggled up against Rachel and smiled, they really did.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not going to write more of this until I'm done with Favors. <strong>


End file.
